


Hunting the Hunter

by Jevil_Joss



Series: Wizards in Space [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: Armora now wonders where her highly trained super-assassin went, and asks two adventurers for help.





	Hunting the Hunter

Armora sat down in her chair, looking at the Paladin and Rogue with a skeptical eye. Telmor the Righteous leaned back, war hammer at the ready. Kinsley the Lucky picked something out of his teeth with a dagger. 

"Are these two really as good as Kildra?" she asked her fey companion. Ethimel was a fairy, she hovered a foot off the ground and was about five foot from head to foot. She glowed a faint green, and long, green hair, and wore no clothing. Few fey did. She folded her arms. "Unfortunately, yes. The big thing with Kildra was she's more famous, takes on jobs that others won't, and isn't arrogant, which in, this case, has actually proved quite troublesome. 

"How can someone being humble cause a problem?" Telmor asked. He took a drink from a servant girl as she passed. Kinsley also took a drink, but accompanied it with a wink. He had natural elven charisma, and it worked like a charm on the human girl, who blushed as she brought drinks to Armora and Ethimel. 

Armora sighed. "My family owns the largest Magite mine in the First Quadrant. However, a certain Demon cult happens to have set up shop in the area. I hired Kildra Ironheart to kill their leader so the cult would disband. She, however, judged it 'above and beyond her capabilities'." Armora grimaced. "She sent us a polite letter, and the next thing we knew, her ship was sighted in the Second Quadrant. Additionally, it looks like she earned their ire. Meaning, their leader? Now hunting her down across the universe, with a heavily armed band of fanatics."

"Lemme get this straight," Kinsley said, holding up a hand. As he talked, he punctuated every other word with vibrant hand motions, somehow avoiding spilling his drink. "You hired one of the scariest, evillest, no-bullshitus bounty hunters known to the universe to kill someone, and she basically told you to eff off."

"Just about right," Ethimel commented. 

"So...you want us to take out the demons?" Telmor asked. 

"I'm more of a solo act, myself," Kinsley commented, stretching both hands out to the side. He tapped the serving girl's arm and gestured toward his empty glass. She nodded, grabbed it, and ran off. 

"You do realize she's paying penitence for mass murder?" Armora asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah, yeah." Kinsley looked at her. "What?"

"She castle on Grundhall. As punishment, she shall serve penitence for twenty years, under careful guard," Armora explained. The serving girl smiled and nodded at Kinsley. 

"Kay. Doesn't make her any less hot."

Armora gave Ethimel a suffering look. "Oi. Don't look at me. _I_ didn't hire them."

"Technically, she hasn't, either." Telmor leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of his face. "What exactly do you want us to _do_?"

"I found Kildra's hidey-hole. The six of us are going to meet up with her, and storm the Demon cult, hopefully, taking them all out."

"Two questions," Kinsley said. "One: Only counting bounty hunters, there are _three_ of us, an important distinction between six, so who are the other three? Second, what's so important about this Demon cult?"

"Me and Ethimel are joining two, as well as Zoa."

The serving girl, apparently Zoa, gave Kinsley a wave as she refilled his drink. 

"Second, they're under the rally of a Demon Prince."

A stunned silence. 

"None of the Demon Prince's have made a move in seven-hundred and fifty years," Kinsley said quietly, leaning forward. "Not since the Golgotha Accord was signed."

"We think that the Demon Prince Za--Zay-az--"

"Za'aztiluk," Ethimel said. "Demon Prince of Destruction."

"Thanks." Armora looked to Kinsley and Telmor. "If Z--the Prince of Destruction does whatever it is he's trying to do, he'll bring back the Demon King."

"Damn," Kinsley commented. "I--I don't know what to say."

"I do," Telmor rose, picking up his war hammer. "Where do we go?"


End file.
